bloodplusanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 24
Airy Singing Voice Solomon and Hagi are nearing the end of their fight in the woods. Solomon leaps toward Hagi, then jumps to the cliff, cuts a slash through the rock, comes back down, and pushes Hagi directly under the falling rocks. A pool of Hagi’s blood seeps from the rubble towards Solomon’s shoes. Suddenly, Solomon hears Saya’s scream and Diva’s song. In the tower, Saya, after seeing Riku in Diva’s arms, is reminded of how Joel died the same way. Diva claims that she hated Joel for locking her up, and she thanks Saya for freeing her. Saya remembers that she befriended Diva and had unlocked Diva’s prison cell on the day of Joel’s birthday so that she could present Diva's song as a birthday gift to Joel. Hagi had called her away, so she didn’t get to see her friend’s face until she came back from the accident with Hagi and found everyone dead and the house in flames. Knowing that she has to kill Diva, Saya picks up a large rusty nail from the ground and stabs herself in order to get her blood on the weapon. But Diva simply pushes her against the opposite wall. Kai and David arrive at the top of the tower, and Kai rushes to Riku’s side. When Diva says that Riku was delicious, David runs forward and shoots her right in the chest. But that has little effect on her aside from ruining her dress and she responds by also pushing him into the wall. She then turns around toward Kai, but Saya blocks her way. Diva throws Saya through the wall onto the ground outside, right in front of Lewis. But the force of Saya and the debris causes the thin floor to break. Diva then pursues her sister into the underground area. The injured Saya makes her way through the sewers and arrives at a armory where she takes a sword out of one of the display cases. Solomon finds Saya there and Diva arrives soon afterward. Solomon learns from Diva that it was Amshel who brought her here. He then tries to persuade Saya that they’re not human, but Saya is too attached to her friends and family to listen to his words. In order for the people important to her not to be sad, she’ll fight the Chiropterans. Solomon admits that when he first met her, he had felt that they could walk together. Those feelings were not feelings as a Chevalier, but as Solomon Goldsmith. However, as Diva’s Chevalier, protecting Diva is his first priority. Saya takes the initiative and charges forward, but Solomon takes Diva and jumps back outside. Saya follows them, but her attacks are painfully slow compared to Solomon’s speed. He’s easily able to break her blade. Once again, he offers his hand and asks Saya to join them. Saya responds by cutting his hand with her sword, causing Diva to laugh at how Solomon got rejected. Unfortunately, Saya is now breathing heavily and soon faints from lack of blood. Diva takes the broken half of Saya’s blade, determined to kill her sister with her own hands. Just as Saya’s blood is poisonous to Diva, Diva’s blood is poisonous to Saya. Diva vanishes when she’s just inches away from stabbing Saya in the chest. That’s because Hagi’s cello case lands right where she was standing. Diva calls Hagi a rude Chevalier, but she then turns around to leave because she wants a new dress. A heavily armed Lewis runs onto the scene only after Diva and Solomon have disappeared. The group returns to the tower and to the lifeless Riku. Saya realizes that her blood can save Riku. But the question is whether she wants to actually use it because she knows that it’ll stop time for Riku. Kai doesn’t care, as long as he doesn’t lose his only little brother. He’d be alone without Riku. Saya hears Kai’s selfish words, but ends up deciding to use her own blood. After she orally gives Riku the blood, she asks Kai to hold the boy down. She, of course, knows that Riku is about to go into convulsions. And as Riku’s screams of pain echo through the tower, Saya props herself against the wall and watches as the wound on her hand closes up, tearfully asking for Riku's forgiveness. Meanwhile, still on the estate, Solomon and Diva run into Amshel. Solomon asks why Amshel brought Diva here, to which Amshel answers that he was answering Diva’s wishes. In turn, Amshel wants to know why Solomon was here. Diva crushes the flower in her hand and says, "I miss my big sister, Saya". Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 02